Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie
Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie is another Land Before Time crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono (along with Alex, Tarzan, Taran, Aladdin, and their friends) have time-traveled to Bikini Bottom and they join SpongeBob and Patrick on a quest to find King Neptune's crown. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League (excluding Zazu), Mo, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scrappy-Doo, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Carface, Killer, Pete, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Ratigan, Fidget, Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Makunga, Professor Screweyes, Evil Emperor Zurg, The Carnotaurs, Hades, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) guest star in this film. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make a Lion King crossover with The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie with the Jungle Adventure Crew joining in, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so some of the members ended up guest starring in this film instead while Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort ended up guest starring in Thomas' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and Sebastian ended up being the only member of the crew to guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. *Carface, Killer, Pete, The Horned King, Creeper, Jafar, Maleficent, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Ratigan, Fidget, Rothbart, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech & Thud, Makunga, Professor Screweyes, Evil Emperor Zurg, The Carnotaurs, Hades, and Team Rocket (Cassidy and Butch) will team up with Plankton in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Swan Princess films, the Madagascar films, the Scooby-Doo films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the All Dogs Go to Heaven films, the Mickey Mouse films, and more. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water and Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge on the Run. *Due to brief language and rude humor, Mr. Krabs will whisper "jackwhibble" to SpongeBob instead of the JA word while trying to tell him that he did not get to be manager, King Neptune will say "darning" instead of the D word when he blames Mr. Krabs for stealing his crown, SpongeBob will sing the alternate lyrics "No, no, no, no way!" (taken from the soundtrack version of the song Goofy Goober Rock) instead of "No, no freaking way!" during Goofy Goober Rock, and the bits showing butts will be censored in order to make the film more G-rated. Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Censored films Category:Films dedicated to Ernest Borgnine Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg Category:Films dedicated to Tim Conway